


Brother for Stephanie

by AutisticAnxietyDragon



Series: A Dancing Queen+A Sports Elf+A Grumpy Fae=Family [3]
Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon
Summary: Something has happened, will Stephanie get what she always wanted? a brother?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: A Dancing Queen+A Sports Elf+A Grumpy Fae=Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Bye Bye Grandma

“Stephanie! Stephanie!” came a panicked and tearful voice which made Stephanie frown and swivel around to find a tearful Ziggy running her way. He had tear tracks on his dirty face and his blue eyes were shimmering with more tears to come.

“Ziggy? Ziggy whats wrong?” Stephanie asked as she knelt down to pull Ziggy into her arms, she had always felt like a big sister to Ziggy and she hated to see the seven year old so upset.

“Grandma wont wake up,” Ziggy replied as he sobbed and Stephanie felt her blood freeze in her veins. Ziggy’s grandmother was his only living relative and she was rather old and very sick. She was often bed bound and Ziggy took care of her as often as he could, but he was only seven and only three when he had first come to live with her so they had someone pop in from time to time to check on everything.

“Ziggy let’s go and find Sportacus OK?” Stephanie said and Ziggy nodded his head and took Stephanie's hand in his so the two ran towards the lair where she knew her parents would be, even if Sportacus was in the air ship it was above the lair anyway so they would still be in the right place. Stephanie slid down first and then caught Ziggy when he slid down, neither of her parents were in the main room. “Pabbi?! Dad!?” she shouted letting the panic she felt bleed into her voice and sure enough a crash sounded from the machine room and Robbie came running out, but no Sportacus.

“Stephanie? Whats happened? Whats wrong?” Robbie asked clearly worried about the girl who had only been his daughter a few short months.

“Dad we need help, Ziggy. . .” Stephanie couldn’t continue because she knew the weight of the words that she needed to say and she knew what they meant.

“Grandma wont wake up!” Ziggy sobbed and Robbie froze and glanced from Stephanie to Ziggy. “Please Robbie, please help,” Ziggy begged.

“Stephanie get your Pabbi, he’s in the airship. Take Ziggy with you and stay there,” Robbie replied in a rush and Stephanie nodded and helped Ziggy back up the pipe with Robbie following behind. But they split ways as Robbie rushed towards the town.

“Ladder!” Stephanie shouted and the ladder fell towards them, Stephanie climbed up after Ziggy to catch him should he fall.

Sportacus was exercising when they eventually made it into the airship but stopped when he saw the tear stained face of Ziggy and the worried sad expression on Stephanie’s. “Pabbi! Dad needs you now, he’s at Ziggy’s house,” Stephanie gasped out, she was trying so hard not to cry as she didn’t want to upset Ziggy further.

“Grandma wont wake up,” Ziggy whispered before he collapsed to the floor and sobbed. Sportacus looked torn between wanting to rush to Ziggy’s place but staying for Ziggy.

“Go. I’ll look after Ziggy,” Stephanie promised and with that Sportacus dove out of the door of the airship which closed behind him. “Bed!” Stephanie called, and the airship must have sensed that something was wrong as it didn’t comment on the fact that it wasn’t eight oh eight and let the two beds down. Stephanie forwent her own bed and helped Ziggy up onto her parents bed but grabbed her pink comforter off of her own bed which she wrapped around the pair and cuddled Ziggy up into her side as the boy cried, deep down Stephanie knew that Ziggy had the vague idea that his Grandmother wasn’t going to wake up just like his parents hadn’t when they had left him. All Stephanie could do was be there for the boy in his time of need and she intended not to leave Ziggy’s side through it all.

It was a few hours before both Robbie and Sportacus returned to the airship and Ziggy had cried himself to sleep, Stephanie hadn’t realized she had been crying silently until she felt Robbie wipe the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at her parents to find both of them had been crying as well and that was when she knew. “Was she in pain?” Stephanie asked as she clutched the sleeping Ziggy closer.

“Not that Doctor Feelsgood could tell. He said she most likely just went to sleep,” Sportacus replied as he took a seat beside Stephanie and Ziggy on the bed, he looked drawn and tired and she could see fear in his eyes. She knew the fear was there because he felt as though he had failed because he hadn’t been able to save Ziggy’s grandmother and because it wouldn’t be easy to help Ziggy now.

“What’s going to happen to Ziggy now?” Stephanie asked and watched as her fathers exchanged a look before Sportacus answered her.

“Well we wanted to ask you how you would feel about us fostering Ziggy until Social Services can find him a home. We thought it would be best for him to be with someone he knew to help him get through all of this,” Sportacus explained. “You; after all understand more then any of the other kids what it’s like,” he added, in hopes that it wouldn’t upset Stephanie with the reference to her parents death.

“No,” Stephanie replied much to the shock of both Sportacus and Robbie who looked at her in pure shock, they hadn’t expected this. “I don’t want to just have Ziggy for a short time and risk loosing him completely. Ziggy was the first friend I had when I moved to LazyTown, he didn’t even know me but he wanted to include me in the video games that they played at the time. He was one of the most eager ones to learn the games I had and he was the first one to check I was OK after each time Lilith hurt me. Ziggy is my little brother and I don’t want to loose him,” Stephanie replied as she turned tear filled eyes to her fathers, her eyes begging with them.

“You want Ziggy to become a permanent member of our family? So soon after we adopted you?” Robbie asked as he to took a seat on the bed with his family.

“I can’t loose him, but I understand if that’s not what you want,” Stephanie replied with a sniff as she clutched Ziggy to her.

“We never said that,” Robbie replied and laid a hand on Stephanie’s arm. “If this is what you really want and if it’s what Ziggy wants, then we’ll talk about it,” he added and Stephanie nodded, she knew that was all she was going to get for now but it didn’t matter what happened, Ziggy would always be her little brother and she would do anything for him and that included sharing her parents with him.

It was nearing lunch time when Ziggy eventually stirred and at first he was confused as to where he was and what had happened, but then he remembered going in to his grandmother to give her the pills she needed and give her some breakfast when she wouldn’t wake up. He remembered going to Stephanie and she had looked after him, she had held him as he cried and made him feel safe. Ziggy felt the tears fall down his cheeks once more as he looked around the unfamiliar room, the room had a single queen sized bed covered in a pink bedspread with pink pillows. There was a night stand to the right of the bed which had a pink flower light on it, which was turned on letting light filter into the room. There was a bear sat behind the light wearing a ballerina outfit which Ziggy recognized as the bear that Sportacus and Robbie had brought Stephanie when she had broken her wrist. Ziggy turned his gaze away and spotted a closet, vanity and dresser in the room as well and he knew he was in Stephanie’s room, which meant he was in Robbie’s lair. The seven year old shimmied out of the bed and rubbed his eyes as his tears silently fell, he was still in his pajamas having not had a chance to dress before he had run from the house. The pajamas were covered in dirt and crumbs from the breakfast he had made, that had never gotten eaten. A sob left Ziggy’s throat and the door opened, Ziggy found himself safely encased in a pair of arms and he was slowly rocked side to side. “Oh Ziggy. It’s OK,” Stephanie soothed as she ran her hand through the boys hair she began to hum, it wasn’t really a song it was just a tune and soon it began to sooth the distraught boy.

“Stephanie?” Ziggy asked, his voice croaked horribly as his throat was dry and scratchy with the crying he had done.

“Yes Ziggy?” Stephanie asked as she pushed back slightly to look her friend in the face.

“Grandma’s gone isn’t she? Just like Mummy and Papa?” Ziggy asked and Stephanie felt tears well in her own eyes as she pulled Ziggy back into her arms.

“I’m sorry Ziggy,” she whispered and Ziggy howled in pain and agony as he sobbed in Stephanie’s arms his hands closed around the material of Stephanie’s pink tee, afraid that if he let go then she would leave as well.

Neither knew how long they had been like that with Stephanie knelt on the floor and Ziggy clutching her like a lifeline but soon they felt a long pair of arms curl around them and both lifted their heads to look into the sad gray eyes of Robbie. “Hay Ziggy. How about a nice warm bath and some lunch?” Robbie asked and Ziggy sniffled but nodded his head. Stephanie stood up and held Ziggy’s hand in his. “Sportacus grabbed you some things from home,” Robbie added as he passed Ziggy an overnight bag which Ziggy took in his hand, but it was too heavy for the boy so he placed it back on the floor and opened it, it was full of clothes and had his towel and wash cloth tucked into it.

“Thank you,” the boy whispered before taking out the towel, wash cloth and a change of clothes; he then followed Stephanie to the bathroom where the bath was already filled to a safe level for the seven year old.

“Will you be OK by yourself?” Robbie asked as he placed a hand on Ziggy’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Ziggy replied with a small sad nod.

“Leave the door ajar and yell if you need anything OK?” Robbie said and Ziggy nodded his head before he entered the bathroom and partly closed the door behind him. “Come on Stephanie let’s go and set up your room for Ziggy to stay in,” Robbie murmered and placed his arm around Stephanie’s shoulder and guided her towards her bedroom once again. “Are you sure your OK sharing a room with Ziggy?” Robbie asked. “I can build a new one in a few minuets,” he added.

“No thank you Dad. I think Ziggy is going to need someone with him, he’s already scared of the dark and being in a strange place wont help things. I just want to be there for him,” Stephanie replied and Robbie nodded before he snapped his fingers and Stephanie watched in awe as her queen sized bed altered and changed until it was a double bed bunk bed with a pink soccer themed bedspread on the top bunk and a superhero themed bedspread on the bottom bunk.

Robbie then turned towards the dresser and closet and snapped his fingers once more making two more of each ready for Ziggy’s clothes. “How should we decorate? Bearing in mind I can change it back if I need to,” Robbie commented as he turned to look at Stephanie.

“Can we just make it pink and blue?” Stephanie asked and Robbie smiled before he clapped his hands this time and the room before them changed. The wall that was opposite the door and behind the bed now had pale pink and baby blue large stripe wallpaper on it while the other three walls were painted a soft gray color, the carpet became alternating pink and blue squares. “It’s great Dad thanks,” Stephanie smiled. “I hope it will help Ziggy settle in better,” she added sadly and Robbie pulled her into his side to try and help her cheer up.

“Robbie?” came a call from the bathroom so the two headed over and Robbie knocked on the door.

“Ziggy? You OK?” he asked.

“Y-y-yeah it’s just. I can’t get out,” Ziggy replied and Robbie furrowed his brow in confusion.

“How did you get in if you can’t get out?” he asked as he pushed the door open and entered the room, Stephanie stayed outside so as not to embarrass Ziggy further.

Robbie looked at the trembling seven year old sat in an empty bath with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Robbie noticed a step stool beside the bath which had been knocked over and assumed that was how Ziggy had managed to get into the bath. Robbie grabbed the boys worn out towel and wrapped it around him before he lifted him from the bath and set him back on the floor once again.

“Thank you,” Ziggy whispered.

“You’re welcome Ziggy. Do you need help to get dry?” Robbie asked and Ziggy blushed but nodded his head, sometimes he couldn’t get completely dry by himself and then his clothes stuck to him and he didn’t like it. Robbie didn’t comment and quickly dried the boy off humming a tune as he did so which seemed to relax the boy all the more.

“Robbie?” Ziggy asked as Robbie worked on drying the boys feet.

“Yes?” Robbie asked as he made sure to dry between the toes which made Ziggy giggle slightly at the ticklish sensation which made Robbie smile slightly.

“What am I going to do now?” Ziggy asked and Robbie looked up into the sad blue eyes that looked down at him with such pain and innocence.

“Let’s wait until Sportacus gets back and then talk about it hmm?” Robbie asked and Ziggy sighed but nodded his head as he let Robbie help him get dressed in his usual clothes, which smelled of his home and made him sad all the more, but he didn’t complain. As the two left the bathroom Stephanie laid her arm over Ziggy’s shoulders and pulled him into her side as the group made their way to the kitchen where they found Sportacus making lunch. The sports elf seemed to be lost in thought and hadn’t noticed that the group had entered the kitchen as he continued to chop up a cucumber his gaze far away and the knife dangerously close to his fingers. Robbie sidled up behind the hero and placed a hand over the hand with the knife which made Sportacus jump slightly and his eyes to clear. “I think the cucumber is cut enough Sportachop,” Robbie said softly and Sportacus looked down at it and nodded his head in agreement. “Now we have a hungry seven year old and pink monster to feed,” Robbie said louder and grinned at the protests that Stephanie had towards being called a monster, but Robbie knew it was all for show as she didn’t mind the nicknames he gave her.

“Right,” Sportacus mumbled in reply as he placed a sandwich on each plate along with some salad on three of the plates. He then placed some home made chips into a bowl to be placed on the table along with some sliced fruit. Robbie placed the bowls onto the table while Sportacus passed Ziggy and Stephanie their sandwich and salad. Each had a different sandwich Sportacus had a vegan cheese and salad sandwich, Stephanie had a chicken sandwich and no lettuce with her salad but spinach instead, Robbie had a peanut butter and chocolate sandwich which made even Ziggy crinkle his nose at the sight and Ziggy had a chocolate spread sandwich.

“Thank you Pabbi,” Stephanie smiled as she took a bite out of her sandwich happily and Ziggy followed suit his eyes widened in surprise when he realized what was in his sandwich.

“Thank you Sportacus,” the boy whispered.

“You’re welcome Ziggy,” Sportacus replied as he smiled for the first time since he had come back from Ziggy’s house that morning, although Stephanie and Robbie could see how strained the smile was.

After lunch Stephanie volunteered to wash the dishes so that Sportacus and Robbie could talk to Ziggy about his living arrangements. “Sportacus? When can I go home?” Ziggy asked as he lifted his tear filled eyes to his hero, the man he looked up to and wanted to be. Sportacus sighed and moved from his seat to squat in-front of Ziggy’s chair so he was more at height with the seven year old.

“Ziggy, you can’t go home. You’re under age and we can’t legally leave you by yourself,” Sportacus replied in a quite voice and the first tears began to drip down Ziggy’s cheeks at that response.

“Oh. Th-th-then where will I g-g-go?” Ziggy asked as his breath hitched in his chest, his grandmother was gone and now he didn’t have a home anymore.

“You’re going to stay with us, if that is what you want. Social Services are going to meet us at the Town Hall in a few hours for you to make your choice. But we would be honored if you would let us foster you,” Sportacus replied as he placed his hands onto Ziggy’s shoulders as they shook with Ziggy’s silent sobs.

“Do you know what fostering is?” Robbie asked as he knelt beside Sportacus to look the boy in the eye and Ziggy shook his head as he sniffed.

“Fostering is where someone takes in a child who doesn’t have any one to take care of them anymore and they look after the child until they find a family,” Robbie replied and Ziggy nodded his understanding. “But we will ultimately leave the decision up to you in the end. In a few months when Social Services return to check on you we will ask you what you want to do, but there is no pressure on you as we will except whatever choice you make OK?” Robbie asked and Ziggy nodded once again, not really understanding what Robbie was getting at as all he cared about was that for now he got to stay with his best friend and to him that was all that mattered.

“In a few days when you feel up to it we can go to your house and you can decide what you want to do with everything. We can all go with you or I can just go with you alone it will be up to you,” Sportacus added a little while later and that broke the poor boy who began to sob his heart out, even as he was pulled into Sportacus’s arms and Robbie’s arms wrapped around him, he still cried. It was going to be a long journey for the poor boy and it wasn’t going to be easy but he wasn’t alone.


	2. Shopping Antics

Later that night Stephanie was changed into her pajamas which consisted of pink shorts decorated in soccer balls and a matching white tee.

The nine year old was sat on the rug in-front of Robbie’s chair writing in her diary about the days events. Both Robbie and Stephanie had stayed at the lair while Sportacus took Ziggy to meet the Mayor and Social services so not to overwhelm Ziggy any more then the poor boy was already and they had yet to return. Stephanie had decided she was going take an early bath and had made a blanket fort in the main area of the lair for when Ziggy had returned so that the two could have a movie night before bed which Robbie happily helped to set up. Robbie was now in the Tailoring room making some new clothes for Ziggy as the boy only had one change of clothes with him from his house and Robbie didn’t want to rush the boy to go back to house if he wasn’t ready. Stephanie sighed as he looked up from her diary, she knew that Ziggy would need lots of cheering up when he returned to the lair eventually but she didn’t really know what else to do. The girl looked towards the fort she had made and her gaze landed on her bear and a thought lit up in her head so she scrambled up from her seated position and rushed towards her room. The girl found Ziggy’s bag on-top of his dresser and rummaged through it until she found it, Ziggy’s Teddycus started back at her and she pulled it into her arms before she carried it out into the lair just as Sportacus landed in the orange chair with Ziggy in his arms. Ziggy wasn’t crying but Stephanie could see he had been, he had dried tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were red. “Hay Ziggy. I found something for you,” Stephanie said as she slowly approached the pair and Ziggy turned his head to look at her, but didn’t say anything. Stephanie held out Teddycus and Ziggy cried out as he grabbed the bear and held it to his chest and whined, but he didn’t cry.

“Thank you Stephanie. He was asking for him,” Sportacus smiled tiredly.

“That’s OK Pabbi. Hay Ziggy, Dad said we could have a movie night and look we built a blanket fort!” Stephanie said as she pointed to the fort in hopes it may cheer the boy up just a little, but he didn’t even look up from his bear but Stephanie understood that he would need time.

“That’s a very good idea Stephanie. Speaking off though, where is your Dad?” Sportacus asked as he stood with Ziggy settled on his hip as though the boy weighed nothing, which to Sportacus he probably didn’t.

“He’s in his office making Ziggy some clothes,” Stephanie replied as she bit her lip, she didn’t know how Ziggy was going to react to that and she was a little worried.

“For me?” came a small voice and their attention moved to Ziggy who was looking down at Stephanie with red rimmed eyes.

“Yeah. He made me clothes when I first moved in to, he’s really good at it,” Stephanie replied and Ziggy nodded his head in agreement, he always liked the clothes that Stephanie wore.

“Shall we go and see what he’s made?” Sportacus asked and Ziggy nodded and wound an arm around Sportacus’s neck and the hero took the hint not to put the boy down and carried him towards the Tailoring room with his hand in Stephanie’s.

Robbie was working on a tee when they entered the room and he looked up at the sound, his mouth full of pins . “Hay, err. . . are you OK?”Robbie asked.

“Stephanie said you made Ziggy some clothes and he wanted to come and have a look,” Sportacus replied.

“Hmm? Oh yes they’re over there in the pile,” Robbie replied as he pointed to a small pile of clothing off to the side and returned to what it was that he was making. Sportacus walked over and set Ziggy on his feet, Stephanie placed her arm around Ziggy’s shoulders which made the boy relax slightly. Robbie had made the boy several pairs of pants, shorts, tee’s and pajamas which Ziggy loved. The boy soon settled on a pair of pajamas with multi colored striped shorts and the tee was white with an image of fries on it with the words ‘small fry’ on the box which Ziggy liked.

“Thank you Robbie,” Ziggy said as he hugged the man around the legs – as that was as far as he could reach – before taking the pajamas in hand and walking to the bathroom to get changed.

Stephanie jerked awake, at first she wasn’t sure what had woken her but then she heard the sound of crying and her eyes widened. The girl lent over the side of her bed and peered down at the bed bellow her to see Ziggy cuddled up to his pillow and sobbing into it, Stephanie felt her heart brake at the sight and grabbed her own pillow which she threw to the floor beside the bed before she grabbed her bear and made her way down the ladder. The nine year old placed her pillow beside Ziggy’s and climbed into the bed with him and pulled him to her side. Ziggy sobbed into her chest for a time, but slowly he began to calm as Stephanie hummed Twenty Times Time into his ear. “Are you OK?” she whispered once the sobs had stopped.

“I miss her,” came Ziggy’s tear filled voice and Stephanie felt her chest tighten at the sound of it.

“I know. I still miss my mom and dad to, but I know that they are watching over me and making sure that I’m OK. I bet you mom, papa and grandma are as well,” Stephanie soothed as she ran her hand through Ziggy’s blonde hair.

“You really think so?” he whispered as he lifted his head to look Stephanie in the eye and the girl nodded in reply. “Thank you Stephanie,” Ziggy whispered with a yawn.

“You’re welcome Ziggy,” Stephanie replied as the two snuggled down into the bed and Stephanie reached between the two near their heads and took Ziggy’s hand in his. Together the two fell asleep safe with each other.

Sportacus smiled as he slid back down the pipe into the lair, he had been awake for a few hours now and had gone to his airship for his morning exercises before he made a round trip around the town to check on everyone and see the kids off to school although they were all disappointed to discover that Robbie wouldn’t be teaching for a few days and that Stephanie would be absent along with Ziggy, but they understood the reasoning.

Sportacus frowned as he straightened up after he landed on his feet in the main room of the lair, the lair was quite which was strange to Sportacus. The elf knew that Robbie was probably still asleep and he didn’t want to disturb his partner if he could avoid it as he had struggled to sleep the night before due to the stress of the day. But Sportacus realized that the kids should be awake by now, Stephanie rarely slept in later then eight unless she was sick. The elf turned towards Stephanie’s room and pushed open the door slightly only to smile softly at the sight that met his gaze, both Stephanie and Ziggy were fast asleep still both in Ziggy’s bed. Sportacus realized that Ziggy must have had a nightmare the night before and Stephanie had fallen asleep with him to sooth him, the two were still holding hands in their sleep so Sportacus tiptoed out of the room to grab the camera that Robbie had made not long after Stephanie had started to spend more time with them. The elf snapped a few photos before entering the room and squatting down so he was more at level with the bottom bunk. “Stephanie?” he whispered as he shook the girls shoulder slightly.

“Hmm?” came the sleepy mumble of the girl as she yawned and turned her head to look at Sportacus with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Sportacus grinned.

“Pabbi? What time is it?” Stephanie asked as she slowly sat up, but her hand remained tightly clutched in Ziggy’s own as the boy continued to sleep soundly.

“It’s eight thirty,” Sportacus replied and Stephanie’s eyes widened at that before scrambling out of the bed which in turn woke up Ziggy who sat up quickly in terror at the sudden movement. “Whoa whoa Stephanie calm down,” Sportacus tried to placate and he took Ziggy into his arms to calm to panicked seven year old.

“I’m going to be late!” Stephanie cried and Sportacus realized that he had forgotten to tell both Ziggy and Stephanie that they were excused from school for the next few days to help Ziggy to settle more at home with them.

“No Stephanie! The Mayor has given you, Ziggy and Robbie the next few days off. Pixel is making notes for you and is going to bring your homework over,” Sportacus soothed as he stood and settled Ziggy on his hip while Stephanie screeched to a stop and turned to look at Sportacus with wide eyes.

“Really?” she asked, her tone suspicious.

“Have I ever lied to you?” Sportacus asked and Stephanie smiled before she shook her head. “Good. Now what shall we do today?” he asked as he set Ziggy back on the floor now that the boy was calmer.

“What ever Ziggy wants to do,” Stephanie responded and she continued to grab out clothes for the day and Sportacus turned his attention to Ziggy who was watching Stephanie with Teddycus tucked into his arms.

“Ziggy?” Sportacus asked and the boy turned his gaze to his hero but didn’t speak. “What would like to do today?” the elf asked as he gently laid a hand on the boys head.

“I don’t know,” Ziggy whispered in reply his eyes downcast.

“Well that’s OK. You can think it over while we have breakfast. Although we do need to go grocery shopping at some point,” Sportacus replied his brow now furrowed as he tried to think of everything they would need from the store.

“Can we do that? And maybe go for a walk?” Ziggy asked in a quite voice, but Sportacus still heard him.

“Of course we can. Besides we need to get you some things to help you feel more at home here,” Sportacus replied with a grin which made Ziggy’s eyes widen at the prospect, granted his grandmother had always taken good care of him as well as she could but he hadn’t really had much. “Now breakfast,” Sportacus grinned and back flipped from the room which made Ziggy giggle at the sight before he went over to the dresser to grab out some of the new clothes that Robbie had made him. Ziggy grabbed out a blue superman t-shirt and a pair matching shorts, the boy had to smile he wasn’t sure how Robbie knew that Ziggy loved Superman but most of his clothes were Superman themed. Ziggy quickly dressed in the clothes and then pulled on his usual sneakers and messily tied the laces.

Ziggy jogged towards the kitchen to find Stephanie sat at the table chattering to Robbie, the girl was also dressed for the day wearing a dress with a white top which had a sequin ballerina sewn onto it with a pink layered tutu attached, the girl had paired with with a pair of comfy looking flat sneakers. Ziggy thought she looked rather pretty and even said so as he sat down.

“Thank you Ziggy. You look nice too,” Stephanie replied with a grin and Ziggy smiled, he really did love his new clothes and the fact that Stephanie seemed to as well made the boy happy. “You did a good job Dad,” Stephanie added as she looked at Robbie who scoffed at the comment.

“Of course I did,” Robbie declared which made both Ziggy and Stephanie giggle at the sight both of them knew Robbie was just putting on a show. “I’m glad you like them Cookie Boy,” Robbie responded which made Ziggy smile again, he knew that Robbie liked to nickname everyone and he actually liked his nickname it made things seem more normal.

“Breakfast!” Sportacus declared as he placed a plate of toast in-front of Robbie that was slathered in chocolate spread along with a bowl of chocolate oatmeal that looked like it physically pained Sportacus to place in-front of Robbie. He then placed a plate of blueberry jelly toast in-front of Stephanie along with a bowl of oatmeal and blueberries which made the girl smile as she accepted the cup of milk as well. Then he placed a plate of chocolate spread on toast in-front of Ziggy along with chocolate oatmeal with chopped banana's on the top which made Ziggy’s mouth water.

“Thank you Sportacus,” he smiled as he took the cup of milk that was offered as well before he started to eat, the oatmeal was still to warm to eat so he ate his toast first and drank his milk – of which he asked for a second cup once it was gone – and then happily ate the oatmeal and getting his face smothered in the chocolate which made Stephanie laugh when she spotted his face and when Ziggy looked at the two adults in the room he could see they were trying not to laugh as well.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Ziggy asked, knowing full well that he did in-fact have stuff all over his face. Robbie made an odd sound that sounded like a deflating balloon and everyone turned to stare at him before they all burst out laughing and Robbie swiftly followed even though his face was bright red from embarrassment.

“Whee!” Ziggy cried as the cart zipped around the corner of the supermarket, Stephanie laughed in his ear happily as Robbie and Sportacus ran after the two. Robbie was trying to defend himself to Sportacus who was telling him off because he had given both Ziggy and Stephanie sugar before they had arrived in BusyTown to get the groceries and now the two were having a massive sugar rush. Ziggy was sat in the main part of the cart as Stephanie ran around the supermarket as fast as she could and the two fathers tried to follow them, but it was almost impossible for poor Robbie to keep up with them and Sportacus was just to wide to be able to keep up with them around the other people in the store. Ziggy grabbed what ever he could get his hands on as Stephanie zipped down the isles, barley avoiding other shoppers and displays. “Faster Stephanie! Faster!” Ziggy cried happily and Stephanie laughed as she picked up speed only to skid to a stop just before she crashed straight into Sportacus who had stopped at the end of an isle when he had lost sight of them. Before Stephanie could turn around Sportacus grabbed a hold of the cart in an iron grip his face stern which made Stephanie laugh nervously at.

“Go and wait in the airship,” Sportacus said through grit teeth.

“But Pabbi. . .” Stephanie began to whine but her mouth snapped shut at the look Sportacus sent her and she lowered her head in shame.

“I will speak with you about this when I get back,” Sportacus replied in a controlled tone and Stephanie helped Ziggy out of the cart so the two could walk back to the air ship with Robbie, both with their heads down. Neither of them liked to disappoint anyone and they had a feeling they had just disappointed the only person in the world they had never disappointed before and it hurt. Robbie lead the pair back to air ship in silence and it was starting to worry Stephanie slightly as she gripped Ziggy’s hand, she had only wanted to make Ziggy smile like he used to.

“Dad? Is Pabbi mad at me?” Stephanie asked as they reached the airship and Robbie froze and turned to his daughter.

“What? Of course not!” Robbie replied and pulled Stephanie into his arms as Ziggy climbed into the airship, this conversation wasn’t about him and he didn’t want to be in the way.

“I just wanted to make Ziggy smile like he used to,” Stephanie said as her voice hitched and the tears began to well in her eyes, she hated it when she upset either of her parents.

“I know,” Robbie replied and rocked her slightly. “I’ll talk to Sportacus when he gets back, don’t worry about him,” he added and Stephanie sniffled but nodded her head and walked into the airship to see if Ziggy was OK.

Robbie sighed as he watched her go and couldn’t help but feel both horrified and proud of Stephanie for what she did. On one hand she had actually cheered Ziggy up for the first time in a few days but on the other hand she had put both herself, Ziggy and the other shoppers in danger and that just wasn’t OK. “Where are they?” came the voice of Sportacus from behind which made Robbie jump about a foot in the air with a shriek.

“Don’t keep doing that!” he cried as he whirled around to face Sportacus once more, but the man didn’t even flinch at the words spoken his face remained completely stony. “There in the airship. But before you go in there with the lecture I just think you should know why Stephanie did what she did,” Robbie placated as he raised his hands towards Sportacus as if to stop him but Sportacus just raised his eyebrow at Robbie and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nothing can excuse the behavior just displayed, she put many people in danger doing what she did,” Sportacus replied and Robbie felt a headache begin behind him temples and raised his hands up to rub them to keep calm.

“I am aware of that and I know she needs to be punished for that. But do you know what she told me?” Robbie asked as he dropped his hands and Sportacus just looked at him waiting for Robbie to continue. “She told me that she just wanted Ziggy to smile like he used to,” Robbie replied to the silent demand and he watched Sportacus deflate at that. “She’s worried about Ziggy. I know Stephanie knew what she did was wrong but she’s still a child and all she wanted was to make her friend smile again,” he finished and Sportacus sighed this time his arms falling limply to his sides.

“She could have gone about it differently,” Sportacus replied and Robbie nodded his agreement.

“I know and so does she. She already feels bad for what she did but she doesn’t regret it because for the first time in days Ziggy smiled and laughed. He was that happy boy he used to be,” Robbie said as he approached Sportacus and wound his arms around the elf before he rested his chin on the man’s hat covered head. “Now come on let’s put this food away so we can finish the rest of our shopping trip like we promised,” Robbie finally said and pushed Sportacus back slightly who smiled slightly and nodded his head. Together the two entered the airship to find both Stephanie and Ziggy sitting in the corner of the room beside where the beds would normally come out, both had their knees drawn up to their chests and Stephanie had one arms wrapped around Ziggy and the boy was lent into her side with fear in his eyes.

“All right you to let’s go, we still have a shopping trip to finish,” Robbie declared as the two entered the air ship.

“What?” Stephanie asked in confusion as she tilted her heads in their direction.

“Shopping trip? that’s what we came for remember?” Robbie asked as he started to put the food away in the storage units that would keep the food fresh until they got it back to the lair later in the day.

“Stephanie what you did was dangerous and wrong, but you did it for the right reasons. We aren’t going to cancel the trip as it is for Ziggy, but you are grounded,” Sportacus replied and Stephanie frowned but nodded her head in understanding.

“For how long?” she asked her head down cast.

“Until tomorrow evening,” Sportacus replied and Stephanie whipped her head back up in surprise. “Is that a problem?” Sportacus asked with a hard look on his face and Stephanie shook her head and watched the grin spread across Sportacus’s face once more. “Good. Well let’s go!” Sportacus declared and back flipped out of the air ship.

Hours later Sportacus carried a sleepy Ziggy down into the lair while Stephanie and Robbie followed carrying as many bags as they could, which to be honest wasn’t that many. Sportacus settled Ziggy into the orange recliner before he returned to his air ship to retrieve the last of the bags that had been left behind. Ziggy yawned and could feel his eyes getting heavy. “Come on kid, pajamas then bed,” Robbie declared as he pulled Ziggy to his feet which made the boy whine and grip onto the villains clothes as the two walked to Stephanie and Ziggy’s room. Ziggy was so tired he didn’t even fight Robbie as the villain undressed him and then re-dressed him into a pair of blue and white striped pajama shorts and matching tee, once done Robbie tucked the boy into his bed along with Teddycus, the day had been long for the boy and he was asleep as soon as Robbie tucked him in.

Stephanie soon walked in dressed in a pink night gown that Robbie had made her that had a tiny cherry on the corner of it which had made Stephanie smile at Robbie as he had made something with Sportscandy on it, even if it was almost to small to see.

“Ready for bed?” Robbie asked in a low voice so he didn’t wake Ziggy up and Stephanie nodded.

“As part of my grounding I have to go to bed an hour early and no story,” Stephanie replied sadly and it almost made Robbie give in, but he knew Sportacus would give him hell if he did so instead he pressed a kiss to the girls forehead and tucked her in.

“Good night Princess,” Robbie murmured.

“Night Daddy,” Stephanie replied and Robbie left the room and left the two children to sleep off their adventurous day. Robbie just hoped they may have turned a corner with Ziggy and made him feel more like family rather then him just staying with them; but Robbie didn’t want to push his luck with it. Robbie pressed a kiss to Sportacus’s lips as the elf passed him to enter the bedroom to say goodnight himself.

Sportacus smiled as he lent down to make sure Ziggy was tucked in and he ran his hand through the seven year olds hair before standing to his full height again. “Pabbi?” Stephanie asked as she turned over onto her side to look at the elf.

“Yes Stephanie?” Sportacus asked as he lent closer to the girl, standing on his tiptoes slightly to see over the top of the bed rails.

“I love you,” Stephanie responded and Sportacus smiled and jumped up so he could press a kiss to her forehead which made the girl smile.

“I love you to Stephanie. Now try and sleep OK? If Ziggy wakes up in the night come and get me or Dad OK? I don’t want you to deal with it alone,” Sportacus whispered and Stephanie nodded as she yawned and her eyes closed. Sportacus tugged the duvet up over the girl a little more and then tiptoed from the room with a smile, he felt a little guilty over the early bedtime and no story but what Stephanie had done that day could have ended in disaster and just that thought made him shudder.

Robbie mumbled as he felt someone shake his shoulder and soon gave in and opened his eyes to find a tearful Stephanie standing beside the bed. “Stephanie? what’s wrong?” Robbie asked as he sat up, concern whirred through his body but he realized when he realized that Sportacus was still asleep and his Crystal was silent.

“Ziggy’s crying in his sleep. I tried to wake him up but he screamed and now he’s hiding under the bed crying,” Stephanie replied her voice thick with tears. Robbie’s eyebrows furrowed at that and he stood up.

“Stay here. I’ll go and see Ziggy,” he said and Stephanie nodded as she sat herself on the edge of her parents bed and watched Robbie leave the room.

Robbie hurried to the kids bedroom, the door was already open and Robbie could hear Ziggy crying from the hallway. The man switched on the main light and approached the bed slowly before he laid himself down on the floor to better see under the bed. Ziggy was curled up into a ball in the furthest corner of the floor under the bed, to far for even Robbie to reach him. “Ziggy?” he called softly and he heard the boy whimper and curl himself further up into a ball. “Ziggy it’s just me. It’s Robbie, can you tell me what happened?” Robbie asked as he made no move to try and get closer to the boy as he didn’t want to scare him further.

“R-R-Robbie?” came the trembling voice of Ziggy who peaked slightly out from under his arm and Robbie could see the tears on the boys cheeks and in his eyes.

“That’s right. What you doing down there?” Robbie asked curiously.

“D-d-d-dinosuar,” Ziggy stuttered.

“Dinosaur?” Robbie asked in confusion and then it hit him, Ziggy had been terrified ever since Robbie had dressed up as a dinosaur in hopes of scaring Sportacus into leaving town. In-fact he had discovered that both Stingy and Stephanie still had nightmare’s about it as well and the guilt he felt for it sometimes felt like he was suffocating.

“I-i-it w-w-was chasing m-m-me. I ran h-h-here but y-y-you a-and S-Sp-Sportacus wouldn’t w-w-wake u-up,” Ziggy cried and Robbie felt his blood freeze and his heart to stop at the sound of this. “T-t-then the d-d-dinosaur h-h-hurt Stephanie a-a-and she wo-wouldn’t w-wake up. Th-then the dinosaur took it’s h-h-head o-off. I-i-it was L-L-Lilith and she laughed at me. She went to h-h-hurt me and I woke up,” Ziggy cried and Robbie cursed under his breath, that girl had done a number on their whole family but he hadn’t realized that she had terrified Ziggy just as much as she scared Stephanie.

“Ziggy, Lilith is in jail she can’t hurt any of us anymore. I promise,” Robbie soothed and slowly Ziggy crawled out from under the bed and collapsed into Robbie’s arms and cried, the former villain held onto the boy as he sobbed and rocked slowly from side to side.

“I-I-I don’t w-w-wanna sleep a-a-alone,” the boy cried and Robbie nodded as he stood, the boy still in his arms and silently he grabbed both Ziggy and Stephanie's pillows and teddy bears before he made his way back to his and Sportacus’s bedroom. With a snap of his fingers the bed grew to comfortably fit all four of them as well as have some breathing room. Robbie placed Ziggy’s pillow beside Sportacus’s and then placed Stephanie’s between Robbie’s own and Ziggy’s then he placed Ziggy down on the bed and tucked Teddycus in with him. The boy was already asleep again and Stephanie climbed in beside the seven year old her arm slung across the boy’s abdomen as if she could protect him from the world even in sleep. Robbie smiled at the sight before a large yawn disrupted him and he climbed back into the bed, resigned that it would probably be a while before he fell back to sleep again. Moments later all four of the household were fast asleep.


	3. Christmas

Months had since passed since Ziggy had come to stay with Sportacus, Robbie and Stephanie and today the boy woke with a large smile on his face. He quickly climbed up the ladder of the bunk-bed to jump onto Stephanie with a giggle and the girl jumped awake as Ziggy landed on her. “Stephanie! Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Ziggy cheered and Stephanie laughed at the enthusiasm of the seven year old.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Stephanie laughed and sat up to reveal that she and Ziggy were wearing the Christmas pajamas that Robbie had made them. Stephanie’s were pink button up pajamas decorated with polar bears, Santa clauses, reindeer and penguins while Ziggy’s were blue with a reindeer on the chest of the tee.

S→Z→

“Can we go and wake Robbie and Sportacus now?” Ziggy asked with excitement and Stephanie cast a glance at the clock on the wall beside the door, the kids were both of the agreement with the pair that they could wake them up no earlier then eight in the morning to ensure that Robbie had managed to get some sleep. It was only six in the morning.

“Sorry Ziggy not for another two hours,” Stephanie replied and Ziggy’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. “How about we get dressed and play a game? Then maybe we could make them breakfast?” Stephanie suggested and that seemed to perk Ziggy up a little and he scrambled down the ladder once more before running over to his dresser to grab the clothes that Robbie had made for the day. Stephanie chuckled as she followed Ziggy at a slower pace but also grabbed out the clothes that Robbie had made especially for the day. Ziggy quickly pulled on his blue sweater which had his usual Z on the front of it which had Christmas lights wound around it and patterns of golden snowflakes decorated the front. Ziggy paired this with a pair of blue sweatpants which had Christmas lights winding up the legs with a reindeer’s face on the bottom with lights around his antlers. Ziggy pulled on a pair of yellow socks and slipped his feet into his normal sneakers.

Stephanie pulled on her pink dress which had a sweater as the top which was decorated with candy canes and the bottom half flared out into a glittering tutu which suited Stephanie. The girl paired this with a pair of white fleece leggings decorated in gold snow flakes, a pair of white socks and her usual pink sneakers. Once the two were dressed for the day the two headed out into the main room of the lair to entertain themselves. The two were coloring happily when the hatch opened allowing Sportacus to slide back into the lair, luckily he avoided landing on either of the kids. “Hi Kids,” Sportacus grinned and the two jumped up to hug the sports elf.

“Where were you Pabbi?” Stephanie asked once she had let go and Sportacus and swung Ziggy up into his arms to give the seven year old a hug.

“I was in the air ship doing my morning exercises,” Sportacus replied as he grinned down at Ziggy.

“Sportacus, Sportacus, it’s Christmas!” Ziggy cried excitedly which made Stephanie and Sportacus laugh, it was good to know that with all Ziggy had been through that year he could still get excited about the holidays.

“It sure is Ziggy. Is Robbie still asleep?” Sportacus asked as he turned to look at Stephanie.

“Yeah. We agreed not to wake him before eight remember?” Stephanie asked and Sportacus’s brow furrowed.

“Stephanie it’s almost nine,” he said and Stephanie whipped around to look at the clock on the table beside the armchair.

“Oh wow, I guess we got really into our coloring,” Stephanie said with a grin before she turned on her heel and ran towards her parents bedroom with Ziggy following behind her, both laughing happily and Sportacus himself chuckled before he followed after them. He arrived in the doorway just in time to see Stephanie jump onto the bed and knock Robbie onto the floor.

“Gah!” Robbie cried as he shot up after he hit the floor which made Stephanie and Ziggy laugh.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! It’s Christmas!” Stephanie cheered as she bent down to help Robbie to his feet.

“Yeah yeah yeah Robbie! it’s Christmas!” Ziggy cried in agreement as he bounced on the bed in his excitement. “Can we open our gifts now? Hugh? Can we?” Ziggy asked in excitement.

“I think we all need a healthy breakfast first and then we can head to the Town Hall for presents,” Sportacus agreed which made the two children of the group cheer before they both bolted towards the kitchen. Sportacus and Robbie both chuckled before the elf drew up close to Robbie to press a kiss to the man’s lips. “Merry Christmas Robbie,” he grinned and Robbie smiled back as he wound his arms around his elf.

“Merry Christmas Sportacus,” Robbie returned.

Twenty minutes later Sportacus and Robbie had both showered and changed their clothes. Robbie was now wearing a pair of lavender colored dress pants with his usual shoes, a pale blue dress shirt and a purple sweater vest with the classic Robbie Rotten logo on it which was inside of a snow globe. Sportacus on the other hand was wearing his usual blue pants and boots, but instead of his normal vest he was wearing a dark blue sweater vest with an elf stitched into the front of it with a safe compartment for his Crystal, he had also traded his usual hat for a blue elf hat with a little silver bell stitched into the tip of it.

The family sat down for a breakfast of fruit and low fat cream – for Stephanie and Sportacus – and mince pies and full fat cream – for Robbie and Ziggy – with some milk to drink. Stephanie and Ziggy practically inhaled their breakfast as both were eager to go to the Town Hall to open presents and spend time with their friends, it was nice that they lived in such a small town that they could all spend the holidays together. “Can we go now hugh?” Ziggy asked vibrating in place with cream and milk all around his mouth. Robbie sighed and lent over to wipe the boys face with a clean rag which made Ziggy squirm and laugh.

“We can only go once you have your coats and snow boots on,” Sportacus reminded the two and they both looked at each other before running off towards their room to grab everything they needed which made Sportacus chuckle as he wound his blue, white and black scarf around his neck and switched out his normal boots for a pair that looked exactly the same but were better equipped to grip on the snow and ice. Robbie himself pulled on his mittens, hat and matching scarf which were purple, orange and white stripped with the Robbie Rotten logo on them. He also pulled on an extra purple sweater and a navy blue body warmer. As Sportacus pulled Robbie’s hat more firmly down over his ears the kids skidded into the room. Stephanie had her pink body warmer on with a pair of pink snow pants, her pink snow boots, her pink bobble hat with matching scarf and gloves. Ziggy also had his blue puffer body warmer on along with his blue snow pants and blue snow boots with his blue snow cap, scarf and mittens.

S:

Z:

Both were holding their stockings which were full to the brim with small presents, most of which Sportacus and Robbie had actually gotten them and had placed inside the stockings once the kids were asleep. “Ready?” Sportacus asked as he took the stockings from them as he could carry them much easier.

“Ready!” both Stephanie and Ziggy cheered which made Robbie and Sportacus chuckle.

The Town Hall was full of laughter and excitement, it was fuller then Sportacus ever remembered with so many new families and this was the first year he ever remembered the kids all having their parents with them for the holidays and he couldn’t be happier. Everyone had finished with a lovely Christmas Dinner that Penny’s mothers’ had made, which everyone had been secretly thrilled with. “Everyone! Everyone! Time for presents!” the Mayor called over the din and everyone took a seat around the Christmas tree, Sportacus volunteered to hand out the presents as he was less likely to get tired from doing so. Soon the floor of the Town Hall was covered in different colors and patterns of wrapping paper and everyone had thanked who needed to be thanked. But Sportacus held one last present in his hand, the wrapping paper was blue with little yellow ‘Z’s’ all over the paper, it was a thin present most likely a card of some sort inside it. What made Sportacus pause was that he knew exactly what was in this last present and it made him nervous. Robbie came up to him and took his hand which made the elf smile, Robbie was often on edge in public places and found it hard to show his affection in front of others. “Ziggy? Come here, there is one more present for you,” Robbie called and together he and Sportacus knelt down in-front of the happy seven year old. Even Stephanie came over and knelt on Sportacus’s other side with a smile on her face, she also knew what was in this present.

“This is from Robbie and me,” Sportacus whispered and passed the present over to Ziggy. Ziggy looked at the pair with confusion before he carefully tore off the wrapping paper until some folded up documents fell into his hand. Ziggy slowly unfolded them and his eyes widened when he realized what these papers were and he looked up at the two men in-front of him with water eyes. “All it needs is to send it off to the court house, but we wanted you to make that final decision,” Sportacus said, his voice still low and tears began to form in his own blue eyes.

“You mean it?” Ziggy asked as he clutched the documents to his chest as if they would vanish if he didn’t hold onto them hard enough.

“Yes Ziggy. Robbie and me would be honored if you would become our son in everything but blood,” Sportacus replied.

“And my brother,” Stephanie added which made Ziggy smile before he threw himself into the arms of Sportacus and cried. Robbie and Stephanie wound their arms around the pair as well as a cheer rose up through the Town Hall, a cheer of congratulations. “Welcome home little brother,” Stephanie whispered and Ziggy laughed, this had been the best Christmas ever in his opinion and nothing could make it any better.

Later that night both parents tucked the children into bed with lots of kisses and cuddles, both children were exhausted from the day and Robbie was about dead on his feet as well. “Good night Ziggy, good night Stephanie,” Robbie and Sportacus whispered as the elf switched off the main light in the shared bedroom.

“Good night,” Stephanie yawned in reply as she turned over and swiftly fell asleep.

“Good night Daddy. Good night Pabbi,” Ziggy yawned as well as he to succumbed to sleep, both parents stood frozen in the door way for a few more seconds before they smiled and closed the door, their family was complete at last.


End file.
